Coffe shop
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Yamato no era persona hasta que se tomaba su café por las mañanas, y cuando Taichi se terminaba todo y no le dejaba nada en casa, no ayudaba a ello. Por eso solía ir a la cafetería de debajo de su apartamento cuando eso ocurría. Pero aquella mañana no iba a ser normal y el café le iba a traer muchas sorpresas. Aportación1 a OTP wee: 14/15 agosto: coffe shop AU/Superheroes AU


Este fic va a formar parte de mis aportaciones al OTP Week, (mimato). En este caso es el siguiente:

 **Agosto 14 & 15: Coffee shop AU/Superhero AU**

* * *

 **Coffe shop**

Yamato no podia creer que el café que tanto había necesitado por la mañana estuviese derramado en sus pantalones. Al salir de su casa ya estaba iracundo porque el idiota de Taichi se había terminado todo el café de casa y no lo había repuesto, así que se había dado una ducha que lo había medio espabilado (medio porque sin café no era persona hasta horas más tarde) y había bajado a la cafetería más cercana a su piso, aquella que tantas veces había visitado cuando era Sora la que iba a casa con Taichi; no era agradable escuchar a la pareja reconciliarse después de que el castaño hubiese metido la pata, a lo cual estaba demasiado acostumbrado.

Pero aquel no era su día, y en lugar del habitual camarero, que le ponía una humeante y negra taza de café en frente cuando lo veía, estaba una camarera que debía de ser nueva (porque no la conocía), demasiado escandalosa y con la que discutió porque le recomendó el plato del día que eran tortitas con dulce de leche y frappucino de fresa.

En su defensa, ya había comentado que hasta que no se tomaba su café cargado no era persona. En defensa de la mujer, ella tampoco tenía por qué saber eso.

Pero en ese momento no lo pensaba. Solamente gruñía ante la castaña que, torpemente, le pedía disculpas una y otra vez y trataba de limpiarle los pantalones inútilmente con esas servilletas de bar que eran impermeables y siempre había pensado que no servían para secar.

—¡Lo siento, de verdad! —repetía entre frotadas e inclinaciones de perdón—. De verdad que estaba algo distraída. ¡Lo siento!

Yamato abrió los ojos sorprendidos cuando la chica, al parecer sin percatarse de nada, comenzó a frotar más fuerte y cerca de su entrepierna. ¿De verdad aquella mujer iba a acariciar su…? Antes de que le diese un disgusto, se levantó de golpe de la silla y la castaña lo miró desde abajo con los ojos aguados y verdadera pena en la mirada.

—Lo siento de verdad —aseguró—. Yo no suelo trabajar aquí y…

—¡Ya, da igual! —exclamó él—. Olvídalo. Me voy.

Yamato salió pitando de la cafetería, gruñendo porque tenía que regresar a casa a cambiarse, casa en la que seguía sin haber café. Taichi lo puso de peor humor cuando se rió de su cara y el rubio supo que tenía que salir de ese apartamento si no quería partirle la cara a su mejor amigo.

Con un unos vaqueros limpios y la chupa en la mano, solamente cogió sus llaves y su cartera y salió dando un portazo. Pero frenó su carrera al ver que del pomo de la puerta colgaba una bolsa. La cogió algo receloso, pero abrió los ojos al ver el logo de la cafetería impreso en ella. Curioso, la abrió y se encontró un vaso caliente _take away_ que desprendía un intenso aroma a café y una bolsa de papel en la que había un pastel de limón. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido; no se esperaba para nada un desayuno tan impecable para él. Una nota cayó a sus pies; se agachó a cogerla y se dispuso a leerla, lo cual le dio la segunda sorpresa tan temprano por la mañana.

" _Hola rubio guapo:_

 _Miyako me ha dicho dónde vives. También que tomas el café negro y cargado. Espero que te guste el pastel de limón; te pega._

 _Disfruta, y siento lo de esta mañana._

 _¡Por cierto! No suelo trabajar en la cafetería de Miyako así que no tendrás que volver a verme a partir de mañana. Pero si, por el contrario, te apetece que te invite en persona a otro café, llámame; estaré encantada de enseñarte la cafetera tan buena que tengo en mi casa._

 _Muchos besos y lo que quieras._

 _Mimi._ "

Había un número de teléfono garabateado justo al final junto con la marca de unos labios rosas que dedujo que eran de la castaña.

Yamato se sorprendió sonriendo. ¡Qué chica tan descarada! Nunca nadie se había acercado de esa manera. Meneó la cabeza; eso era increíble.

Terminó de cerrar la puerta y le dio un mordisco al pastel para después darle un largo trago al café; estaban perfectos, como si la tal Mimi lo conociese de toda la vida.

Sonrió; caminando despreocupadamente. La chica le había intrigado.

Quizá sí que podría llamarla, la cosa se había puesto interesante ahora que había bebido su café.

Y hablando de café y de intrigas interesantes… estaba deseoso de conocer esa cafetera de su casa.

Y la cama también.

* * *

Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabdo. Esta es mi pequeña y primera aportación al OTP Week, que claramente para mi ahora mismo es el mimato.

Espero que os guste y ¡viva el mimato!

¡Nos leemos!Mid*


End file.
